interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Bad
English Pronunciation * * *: Etymology 1 From "wicked, evil, morally depraved", originally "inferior, defective". Akin to , Adjective # Not good; unfavorable; negative. #: You have '''bad' credit.'' # Seemingly non-appropriate, in manners, etc. #: It is '''bad' manners to talk with your mouth full.'' # Not suitable or fitting. # tricky; stressful; unpleasant #: Divorce is usually a '''bad' experience for everybody involved.'' # evil, wicked #: Be careful. There are '''bad' people in the world.'' # faulty; not functional #: I had a '''bad' headlight.'' # Of food, spoilt, rotten, overripe. # Of breath, malodorous, foul. # bold and daring # Severe, urgent (of a need or want). #: He is in '''bad' need of a haircut.'' Synonyms * unfavorable, negative * * * * wicked, evil, vile, vicious * faulty * rotten * malodorous, foul * * severe, urgent, dire * false * spurious * disgusting * wrong * corrupt * ill * base * abandoned * vicious * abominable * detestable * deficient * inferior * lousy * off * poor * punk * substandard * unacceptable * ungodly * unsatisfactory * wanting * wretched * See also Wikisaurus:bad Antonyms * good * right * worthy * competent * benevolent * true * honest * just * sincere * beneficial * advantageous * profitable * virtuous * reputable * upright * propitious * choice * excellent * exceptional * first-class * first-rate * premium * prime * superior * adequate * sufficient See also * astray * base * bum * contemptible * defective * despicable * dirty * execrable * faulty * flawed * inadequate * insufficient * lacking * lesser * low-grade * mediocre * par * reprehensible * scurrilous * second-rate * under * unspeakable * useless * valueless * villainous * worthless Derived terms * bad actor * bad apple * bad beat * bad blood * bad boy * bad breath * bad check * bad debt * baddie * bad egg * bad ending * bad eye * bad fairy * bad faith * bad for you * bad guy * bad hair day * bad hat * bad iron * bad joke * bad language * bad light * bad lot * bad luck * bad man * bad-mannered * bad manners * bad medicine * bad money * bad-mouth * badness * bad news * bad off * bad penny * bad-tempered * Bad Thing * bad to the bone * go bad * not bad * too bad Translations * American Sign Language: * Arabic: *: Egyptian Arabic: * Armenian: * Breton: * Bulgarian: * Catalan: , , * Chamicuro: * Chinese: 坏 (huài) * Crimean Tatar: , * Croatian: , , * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Faroese: * Finnish: , , , * French: , , * German: * Greek: , * Guaraní: * Hebrew: * Hungarian: * Icelandic: , , * Ido: * Indonesian: , * Interlingua: * Irish: , , * Italian: * Japanese: * Korean: 나쁜 (nabbeun) * Kurdish: , , , , * Latvian: * Malay: * Mongolian: * Norwegian: * Novial: , * Old Church Slavonic: * Persian: * Polish: , , * Portuguese: , / * Romanian: * Russian: * Scots: * Scottish Gaelic: , , * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: , *: Roman: loše , slabo * Slovene: , , * Spanish: * Swedish: * Tagalog: , * Tupinambá: aíb * Turkish: * Welsh: * Armenian: * Breton: * Chinese: 恶 (wù) * Croatian: , , * Czech: , * Danish: * Dutch: , , * Esperanto: * Finnish: , * French: (Ex. mal éduqué) * German: * Greek: * Indonesian: * Interlingua: mal * Irish: * Japanese: * Norwegian: * Novial: , * Persian: * Polish: , , * Portuguese: , / , * Russian: , * Scots: * Scottish Gaelic: , , * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: *: Roman: nepristojno * Swedish: , , * Tagalog: , * Tupinambá: poxy * Armenian: * Bulgarian: * Czech: , * Danish: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Finnish: , * French: (Ex. mal ajusté, mal adapté) * Hebrew: , * Hungarian: * Italian: * Japanese: * Latvian: * Mandarin: * Norwegian: , * Novial: , * Persian: , , (nādarķor) * Polish: , , * Portuguese: , * Russian: , * Scottish Gaelic: , * Slovene: , , * Swedish: * Tagalog: , * Armenian: * Bulgarian: , * Croatian: , , ; , , ; , , * Czech: * Danish: , * Dutch: , * Esperanto: * Finnish: , * German: , * Greek: * Hungarian: * Japanese: * Malay: * Norwegian: , * Novial: , * Persian: * Polish: , , * Portuguese: , , * Russian: , * Scots: * Scottish Gaelic: , , * Slovene: , , * Armenian: * Bulgarian: , * Coptic: * Croatian: , , ; , , * Czech: , * Danish: , , * Dutch: , * Egyptian: *: Dw-w-G36 * Esperanto: * Finnish: , * French: , , , * German: * Greek: * Hebrew: , , * Hungarian: * Irish: , * Italian: , * Japanese: * Kurdish: * Latvian: * Malay: * Norwegian: , * Novial: , * Old Church Slavonic: * Persian: * Polish: , , * Portuguese: , , * Russian: , , * Scots: * Scottish Gaelic: , , * Slovene: , , , , , * Swedish: * Tagalog: * Turkish: * Welsh: * Armenian: * Bulgarian: * Czech: * Danish: * Finnish: , * French: , * German: * Greek: * Irish: * Japanese: * Latvian: * Malay: * Norwegian: , i stykker * Persian: * Polish: , , ; , , * Portuguese: , might be other words depending on the object * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: , * Swedish: , * Tagalog: : See translations for spoilt. * Persian: , , , * Bulgarian: * Croatian: , , * Danish: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Italian: * Japanese: * Malay: * Norwegian: * Persian: * Polish: , , * Portuguese: (hálito); (colloquial) * Swedish: * French: , * Persian: * Finnish: , * French: * Irish: , , * : keq * : (sáyyi’) * : jele * : gwall * : , nefunkcia, nefunkciada (7) * : esha * : * : buaakaka * : , * : slæmt , slæmur , slæm * : * : 나쁜 (nabbeun) * : malus, mala, malum * : ħażin * : * : , * : (bæd) * : kura * : , might be other words depending on the object * : rău * : malu , mala * : zlý , zlá , zlé * : mal, malo , mala * : * : చెడు * : * : bone * : maju * : drwg Adverb # Badly. #: I didn't do too '''bad' in the last exam.'' Translations Noun # error, mistake #: Sorry, my '''bad'!'' Translations * Bulgarian: * Finnish: * French: , * Swahili: Etymology 2 From Adjective # : fantastic #: You is '''bad', man!'' Etymology 3 unknown Verb # To shell (a walnut). #* 1876, The Gloucester Journal, Oct. 7, 1876, reported in William John Thomas, Doran (John), Henry Frederick Turle, Joseph Knight, Vernon Horace Rendall, Florence Hayllar, Notes and Queries, page 346 #*: A curious specimen of Gloucestershire dialect c»me out in an assault case heard by the Gloucester court magistrates on Saturday. One of the witnesses, speaking of what a girl was doing at the time the assault took place, said she was ' badding ' walnuts in a pigstye. The word is peculiarly provincial : to ' bad ' walnuts is to strip away the husk. The walnut, too, is often called » 'bannut,' and hence the old Gloucestershire phrase, ' Come an' bad the bannuts.' Anagrams * * ADB * BDA * dab, DAB * dba, DBA, D.B.A. bad0 ---- Danish Etymology 1 From . Pronunciation * Noun # bath, shower, swim # bathroom Inflection Etymology 2 See . Pronunciation * Verb # Etymology 3 See . Pronunciation * Verb # ---- Dutch Pronunciation * * Noun # bath Derived terms * badderen * badkuip Verb # ---- Norwegian Noun # bath Inflection ---- Old English Pronunciation * Verb # Category:Old English verb forms ---- Scottish Gaelic Noun # place, spot # tuft, bunch # flock, group # thicket, clump Derived terms * reul-bhad ---- Swedish Pronunciation * Noun # bath, the act of bathing # a place, especially indoors, with swimming pools Verb # ---- Volapük Noun # evil, badness Declension See also * badik * badiko ar:bad bs:bad br:bad cs:bad da:bad de:bad dv:bad et:bad el:bad es:bad fa:bad fr:bad gl:bad ko:bad hy:bad hr:bad io:bad id:bad it:bad kn:bad kk:bad ku:bad lo:bad lt:bad li:bad hu:bad ml:bad my:bad nl:bad ja:bad no:bad oc:bad pl:bad pt:bad ru:bad simple:bad sr:bad fi:bad sv:bad ta:bad tt:bad te:bad th:bad tr:bad uk:bad vi:bad vo:bad zh:bad